Eldarwen: The Maiden of the Stars
by snickers1514
Summary: The untold story of the youngest daughter of King Elessar and Queen Arwen. More of a memoir than a story.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, or any characters/ celebrities mentioned. Please do not use the name Eldarwen because it is a character of my imagination. Please read and review! The more reviews, the  
faster I update. Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
I was perfect, there was no use denying it. My looks were perfect, my family was perfect, and my boyfriend was, you guessed it, perfect. My long wavy dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes were enough to make any one jealous. All the girls wanted to be me and all the guys wanted me. Secretly, I hated the attention towards me from boys and girls alike. Everyone wanted to be my friend. To the outside world I seemed invincible, yet no one, including I, could have foreseen that I would soon learn a secret that determined the fate of an entire world. That this secret was to be revealed to me, Riley Marie Miller, in due time. My story begins in the middle of July, the summer before ninth grade in Long Beach, California. 


	2. Uncertainty

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, or any characters/ celebrities mentioned. Please do not use the name Eldarwen because it is a character of my imagination. Please read and review! The more reviews, the faster I update. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My family and I walked the ten yards from our summer home to the shoreline like we did almost everyday of every summer. It was going to be another fun filled day at the beach. My fifteen-year-old brother, Jason, went out and started to surf. Normally, I would have followed suit because I come from a family of surfers. Today, though, seemed different. I felt the winds of change, I felt it in the water, I felt it in the sand beneath my feet. Something was not right. A sense of foreboding filled my heart. In the distance Vicki, my twenty-one year old sister, pulled up into our driveway. Twenty seconds later, my other brother Zach, who was twenty-two, parked on the driveway next to my sister's car. A change in the wind.  
  
I decided to just stand in the water and let the waves swarm around me. Even the waves that I knew so well seemed to be different. For a time, I forgot about my sense of foreboding. My heart felt at ease in the water where I belonged. Soon, judging by the position of the sun, it was time for lunch. I decided to dry off and get the family so we could start making our sandwiches. A change in the wind.  
  
'Is it time for lunch already?' asked my mum. She and Vicki were sunbathing like they usually do.  
  
'Are you even going to give me a hug gurlie?' Vicki asked, 'I have not talked to you in so long and all you do is tell me that it is lunchtime!' She grinned and sat up. Vicki always talks proper because it is her "job as a model to set a good example for teenage girls who are uncomfortable with their bodies because only two percent of the world's population are born with supermodel bodies." She is dedicating her life's work to prove that there are more important things than how one looks.  
  
I gave her a hug and began to laugh. 'You knew I would greet you properly.'  
  
'Of course I did! Lets dig in! I am starved half to death.'  
  
'So supermodels really do eat!' I laughed.  
  
Laughing, Vicki put her arm around my shoulders, squeezed me, and dragged me into the kitchen. For someone who looks pretty for a living, she sure is strong. Soon the guys came in and we threw all possible sandwich ingredients on the table. Everyone sat down around the table and helped themselves to the food. Before you knew it, we were all laughing and having a good time.  
  
During one of those sudden silences, I asked, 'So Vicki, did Elijah (pronounced E-lide-jah) get that movie offer?'  
  
'Elijah did get the movie offer. He really wanted it too. The only real downside is that Mandy Moore is in it.'  
  
'Ugh!!!' we said in unison.  
  
'Now girls,' my mum said, 'be nice. I am sure she isn't as bad as you say she is.'  
  
'What we say about her is an understatement,' I blurted.  
  
'She is right you know,' explained Vicki jumping to my defense. 'I think she has a bigger hate club than fan club.'  
  
'Oh, psot ti*, both of you. Vicki, that is not helping your life's mission,' said my mother. We all started to laugh.  
  
'How is Tom, Riley?' Vicki inquired.  
  
'He is doing good,' I replied. 'Although, my feelings towards him aren't.'  
  
'YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM?' she shrieked, 'I thought you told me everything!'  
  
'You're jumping to conclusions. I have not broken up with him. I just feel that we have started to go downhill, that's all. I haven't done anything yet. I think. I just don't want to talk about it anymore ok?'  
  
'Ok, fine. I am done.' Vicki just sort of stared at me for a few seconds and continued to eat her sandwich.  
  
After that, the talk came to a halt and we ate the rest of lunch in silence. Once we were done, we started to load the dishwasher. My brothers and my dad decided to go surfing, again. I was about to go walk back out to the water when my sister grabbed my shoulder, 'I want to talk for a few minutes.'  
  
'Sure,' I said.  
  
She pulled me upstairs into our room and I sat on the bed. Vicki pulled up a chair in front of me and I knew it was time for a 'sisterly bonding moment', as she would call it. Basically, she was going to start interrogating me about the whole Tom affair.  
  
'So tell me the deal with you and Tom.' Man, I'm good!  
  
'I just feel like we've come to a stop, you know. I mean, take the day that you and Elijah started dating. Remember how when you would see him after that day, you'd get butterflies in your stomach, but in a good way? And while that feeling lasted, you'd feel like stopping time so you could keep that moment alive? Well, I still get that feeling. except not for Tom. Actually, the feeling is for Tom, but not for the Tom you know.'  
  
At this point she gasped, realizing whom I was talking about. 'Oh, I get it.'  
  
'Is that all you're going to say?' I asked her.  
  
'Well, I do not want to give you too much advise. Your future is in your own hands.'  
  
'So your pulling the old, "Go not to the Elves for counsel, for they will say both no and yes" kind of a thing,' I said.  
  
'Exactly. You should do what ever you feel is right, and what ever that may be, I know you will think of the right answer. Whether you break the relationship or continue, it is going to be a new chapter in your life. You and Tom have almost been dating for two years. If you decide to break it, do not do it because of the other Tom. You have only met him once. Remember, Tom will be effected.'  
  
'I knew you were going to say that,' I responded. 'Then I know what I must do, it's just, I'm afraid to do it.'  
  
'Well, lets go outside and have a fun time. We can talk some more on the day before we leave.'  
  
We got up and walked outside. My sister resumed her sunbathing with Mum and I walked towards the shoreline. As I was halfway towards the shore, I got the sensation that I was walking (almost floating) weightlessly towards the shore. I could not figure out why this was. Little did I know, this was but the first mystery that would be revealed to me. I looked behind me and saw, or didn't see, a strange sight. No footprints. The first five yards from the house I saw my footprints, which faded as they reached toward the shoreline. Where were my footprints? Why did they fade to nothing?  
  
I noticed, too, that my sisters talking seemed to get louder. Yet, she did not raise her voice. My fathers voice, which I could not hear at first, came in clear while he was mid sentence. I looked back and suddenly became dizzy. Everything became fuzzy, and then came in clearer than it was before my dizzy spell. What was happening to me? With every step I took toward the shoreline my sense of sight and hearing increased more and more. It was exhilarating, yet scary at the same time.  
  
A few seconds after I reached the water, a tiny boat, looking no bigger than an ant, came into view. Little did I know, that boat would change my life.  
  
* Stop it 


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, or any characters/ celebrities mentioned. Please do not use the name Eldarwen because it is a character of my imagination. Please read and review! The more reviews, the faster I update. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Riley!' my mother called, 'it's time to call it a day.'  
  
I reluctantly dried off and came into the house. I decided that I should keep my 'super senses' a secret. It couldn't hurt. Right?  
  
'Yes, it won't hurt anything,' I thought to myself.  
  
In the kitchen my mom was preparing dinner and saw me as I entered. Then she continued preparing. 'Dinner will be ready in five minutes Riley.' She took a double take. 'Tawh hanpepd, era yuo turh?* she asked.  
  
'I'm fine,' I replied. 'I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. I'm not that hungry.'  
  
'Okay. Put your towel in the laundry room and bring a banana upstairs with you. You should eat something.'  
  
I grabbed the banana from her and left. I could tell that she was looking at me with concern. As I trudged up the stairs, Vicki started to walk down.  
  
'Dinner will be ready soon.'  
  
'I know. I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep. I'm not hungry. I already told Mum that I would not join you guys for dinner.'  
  
'Okay. But remember, we always have extra,' she said. She started to stare at me for a few seconds, then passed me and went down the rest of the stairs.  
  
I continued my trudge up the stairs. In the room I shared with Vicki, I grabbed my pajamas and walked into the bathroom that all of us siblings shared. I turned the water on and hoped a long shower would help me feel better. As I took my shower I sang "Just One of those Days" by Monica. My troubles seemed to wash away as the warm water stripped me of the sand that had attached itself to my body.  
  
Actually, I completely forgot about my troubles until, 'Agggggghhhhhh! Oh no! Oh good Lord! Why me, why me?!' I wailed. It was a good thing this house had double insulation. How would I be able to explain this to my family if they had heard my wail? The source of my screech came after I looked in the mirror. I had pointed ears! How long could I hide this from my family? As I walked out of the bathroom, I covered my ears with my hair just in case someone was to be outside the door.  
  
I crept down the hall to my room and I got dressed. As I lay down in my bed, I tried to figure everything out. Sure, I would love to have pointy ears like the Elves do in The Lord of the Rings. But I never thought you could have them, well, without surgery anyways. What are people at school going to think? I can't hide this for long. Maybe Mum will let me get plastic surgery even though that would be very painful.  
  
Dong, dong, dong. the clock struck eight o'clock. It would be a while before everyone went to sleep. A few minutes later the door opened and Vicki entered.  
  
'Riley,' she called softly. 'I am going to bed too. So is everyone else. We are going to KK and Bampas early in the morning. We are going to seven o'clock mass. Mum wants to leave the house by six in the morning so we can make them breakfast.'  
  
'Okay,' I mumbled. 'Vicki?'  
  
'Yessim?' she answered as she changed into her pajamas.  
  
'I'm going to sleep in the spare bedroom tonight.'  
  
'Why?' she asked.  
  
'I just want to okay?'  
  
'Suit yourself.'  
  
I walked downstairs and entered the spare room. There, I crawled under the soft comforter and tried to fall asleep. After two minutes, I drifted off to sleep. At three AM, I awoke to hear the waves crashing against the rocks, one of my favorite sounds. Thud!  
  
'Tawh te-* ' I began to say. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding; five o'clock. I crept out of bed and was about to leave the room when I heard a knock on the window. From the kitchen came the sound of the coffee maker, my father must be up. Another knock. Should I look to see who it was? I decided I would, so I took the shade off of the lamp on the nightstand and gripped it firmly. Just a precaution. It was probably someone I knew because a killer would have used the front door or something.  
  
I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the shutters. Slowly, in reality what happened in seconds, felt like eternity. Instead of some crazy lunatic, it was. Orlando! He was clad in forest green clothing, long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes shining. After the shock, I set down the lamp, slid the glass back, and took out the screen.  
  
'What are you doing here Orlando?' I asked. 'And why are you-'  
  
'Who is Orlando?' he asked, gazing intently into my eyes.  
  
'Come on, stop kidding around.'  
  
'I am not as you say, "kidding around". This is as I suspected. So the riddle has been solved. It came to Elrond in a dream, right before he passed to the Grey Havens. And here, just now you mistake me for another, yet you know me not,' he paused, as if in thought. 'Well, I do not know who Orlando is. But I can tell you that I am not he.'  
  
'Ai! Rangwon-*' I broke off. How can I suddenly speak a language that I have never learned to speak? I continued, 'First of all, if you're not Orlando, who are you and why are you here?'  
  
'Ah, yes. There is much that must be explained. For the answer to your first question, I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, leader of the Elven colony of Ithilien. I have come to rescue you, to tell you about your full potential. I-'  
  
'What do you mean, "rescue me"?' I interrupted. 'Rescue me from what? You must have amnesia because Ithilien is in Middle Earth. Ithilien isn't, dare I say it, real.'  
  
'Oh, but it is real. Now you must come with me. I will explain everything in the boat."  
  
'Come where?' I inquired.  
  
'To Middle Earth of course,' he responded. 'Your "parents" are not your parents at all. If you scream and struggle, I will bind your hands and legs and gag your mouth. Then I will proceed to carry you.'  
  
'What will my parents think when they notice that I am gone? Obviously they will notice that I'm not in my room,' I suggested. 'They'll have search parties trying to find me. It will be all over the news. Besides, I can't just leave a family, friends, and a boyfriend whom all love me. Of course I would love to live in Middle Earth, but I can't just leave everyone behind. And if Middle Earth really exists, why are you taking me there? Why can't I bring everyone with me?'  
  
'First of all, the search parties cannot be avoided. The answer to why I am taking you there is this: your real family lives in Middle Earth. Minas Tirith, to be precise. You are needed and have been greatly missed. To your second question: have you not forgotten that now you have pointed ears. Your "family", is not of your kin. Secondly, they would never survive living in Middle Earth. It would tear them apart. But you, you are destined to return to the country you were lost from. You will have no problem adjusting. Before I take you, I have to ask you one question. Do you trust me?' He held out a long slender hand, firm and steady.  
  
I looked deeply into his sea blue eyes and became instantly lost. Yes, I thought to myself, I do trust him. With that look in his eyes, I would have followed him anywhere.  
  
'Do you trust me?' he repeated, firmly, still holding his steady gaze and firm outstretched hand.  
  
I took a deep breath and answered, 'Yes. I do trust you.' I grasped his hand and warmth I have never felt coursed through me.  
  
The next thing I knew, we had climbed through the window.  
  
'Wait a minute! I should leave a note. Even if they don't believe it, they'll know that I wasn't hurt or anything.'  
  
'You must hurry because we have very little time,' he said. 'Keep it simple.'  
  
'I will.' I climbed gracefully back into the house making no noise. Hastily, I rummaged through the desk and found pad and paper. Here follows the note that I wrote to my family:  
  
Dear loving family,  
  
It grieves me to say that I am leaving. I secretly bought a small wooden boat and I have decided to venture down the coastline on a path to self-discovery. I must get off before you wake, so I will keep this short. Do not, and I repeat, do not come looking for me, for your search will be in vain. I am not coming back. Thank family and friends for being supportive of me. I was blessed to have been able to spend 14 years of my life with you as my family.  
  
I love you all,  
  
*Riley Marie*  
  
I put the note on my bed, and for the last time, I crept out of my house. Legolas led me to the shoreline and we climbed on board. He pushed off, grabbed the one of the oars, and started to paddle against the current.  
  
'You can sleep here for the rest of the morning. I will wake you up just in time to get your first glimpse of Middle Earth, if you have not woken up already. You may find that your slumber will become lighter as we come nearer. Once we arrive, you will have fully transformed back into an Elf. Make yourself comfortable. After the boat, we still have many leagues to travel. Eighty-three leagues in a mostly direct path. I can, and will, tell you more when you awake.'  
  
'But I want to know now!' I complained. 'I want answers now!'  
  
'If you do not sleep, I will refuse to tell you anything at all. Is that your wish?' he asked with the slightest hint of a smile. In answer, I lied down on the bed, pulled on my covers, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
'What time is it?' I asked groggily.  
  
'So you have waken?' he turned to me and said with a laugh. 'It is about 8 in the morning by your reckoning. You have woken up in time. Middle Earth approaches.'  
  
I looked towards the horizon. Legolas had turned and started to paddle again.  
  
'Have you been paddling all night?'  
  
'No, I have not. We had a strong wind pushing us all the way to our destination. And yes,' he said in answer to the look of confusion on my face, 'I do realize that the boat has no sails. We had Eru's blessing. This is as close to "magic" as you get.'  
  
'So, once we get to shore, how long will it take to get to Minas Tirith?'  
  
'It should take about two days if all goes well,' he answered. 'Oh, that flask has water for you. And here,' he pulled out a wafer with a leaf covering,' is lembas, Elvish way bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man. Eat a little bit when you get hungry.'  
  
I took the lid of the flask of water and took a sip. It tasted clearer than any water I had ever seen. Next, I carefully broke off a corner of the lembas that was showing and tasted it. 'This Elvish stuff, it's not bad.'  
  
'Ah, you like it now. But try traveling day after day with only this to eat. At least it doesn't spoil until it's unwrapped and it is filling.'  
  
'Well, I must say that I have many questions. First of all, what is my name and how old am I?'  
  
'You're name is Eldarwen and you are 43 years old. But for an Elf, age does not matter.'  
  
'Who is my family? If they loved me so much, why did they just now come to find me?'  
  
'Until now, we did not know how to find you. Even then, not many were willing to go on such a perilous mission. When no one wanted to go, your father himself came to me and asked if I could find an Elf willing to go. Being a close friend and ally of your father's, I chose myself. Your father,' he continued with a twinkle in his eye, 'was pleased that I volunteered. He knew that I would stop at nothing to find you. In answer to your first question, your parents are Elessar, King of Gondor, and Queen Arwen.'  
  
'No they're not. I mean, they can't be. But Tolkien made them up. And another Elf named Legolas. How could Tolkien know everything that happened? I'm so confused.'  
  
'Tolkien arrived on Earth, well, the other Earth, the same way you did. Except he came there for a different reason. Do you wonder how you were lost from Middle earth in the first place?' he inquired.  
  
'Yes I do, now that you mention it. How was I lost?'  
  
'It's a fairly simple tale, really. Your father wanted to take the whole family on a trip to the beach, so everyone climbed on horses and traveled to the Bay of Belfalas (which is where we will be docking). You, being newborn, rode on the same horse as your father. There at the Bay is docked all types of ships and boats of all imaginable sizes. When you all arrived, your brother Eldarion and your other sisters were fascinated with the boats. You became curious and somehow crawled into one of the small boats when no one was looking. The next thing they knew, they saw the boat drifting off to sea with you in it. They sent out the fastest ships, but a strong current swept you beyond their reach. Your parents, especially Arwen, wept. For you have the gift of the Eldar, hence the name Eldarwen.'  
  
'I was just going to ask, why do I have the gift and my sisters and Eldarion do not?' I asked getting rather confused.  
  
'You have the gift because your mother wished it that way. She wanted her youngest daughter to be able to take the ship of the Valinor, like she herself was able to do. Tolkien was right when he said she would never take the ship.' Legolas' blue eyes looked deep with sorrow. 'It grieves Aragorn to think about the day she bound herself to him, forsaking the immortal life of her people.'  
  
'Oh,' was the only sound I could make. Just as I began to scan the horizon for sight of land, I saw it. Middle Earth began to loom into sight. I tried to contain my excitement, but it got the best of me. As Legolas set down the oar, I started to laugh loud and clear. His eyes were twinkling with mirth.  
  
'If you take the other oar,' he began, 'we can get there twice as fast.'  
  
We picked up our oars and glided closer to Middle Earth.  
  
* What happened, are you hurt? * What the- * I understand- 


	4. Dol Amroth

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, or any characters/ celebrities mentioned. Please do not use the name Eldarwen because it is a character of my imagination. Please read and review! The more reviews, the faster I update. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

'Watch your step,' Legolas warned as he helped me step out of the boat. 'For now you can put on my cloak. A princess of Gondor should arrive to meet her people with Elven clothes. When we reach Dol Amroth, the Elf-maids can garb you in the traditional Elven fashion.'

'How lucky!' I exclaimed. 'I've always wanted to wear Elven clothes. They are so beautiful!'

'You almost look exactly like your mother,' he said with a pause. 'I cannot tell you how pleased your parents will be to see you. We have a long ride ahead of us.' Not a moment after he said this, two horses with riders and two horses without, came into view. 'And here,' he explained, 'are the horses that will bear us to Dol Amroth.'

We silently waited for the riders and horses to come level with us. 'Greetings, Legolas and Eldarwen. I expect the boat ride went smoothly?'

'It did Aldaina,' he responded. They had been good friends since their childhood in Mirkwood. Aldaina had also helped Legolas with the rebuilding of Ithilien and later resided there. 'Greetings Aelinhith,' he said with a nod to the Elf-maiden. She nodded in acknowledgement. 'Dunaglar, rochamin,' he exclaimed as he stroked the horse's silky pearl-like mane. 'He has been my friend through many journeys.'

'Dunaglar was well rested before we journeyed here. Even on our way here, we took a slow pace to ensure the horses are well rested. For your journey will be long and tiring,' Aldaina reassured us.

'You have forgotten one thing. You have not yet told me the name of my horse.'

Aelinhith spoke for the first time. 'Your horses name is Hithtinu. She is still young in years but a very gentle horse. A great horse she is, descendent from Shadowfax himself.'

I started to stroke her soft hair. Like Dunaglar, she too, had a pearl-like mane. In Elvish, I whispered softly in her ear. Still whispering to her, I firmly moved my hand down her sleek back, getting closer to her tail. When my hand was directly above her hind leg, I slowly stroked my hand towards her hoof. I gripped just above her hoof, and I confidently lifted the bottom half of her leg up with one hand until it was parallel to the ground. Slowly, I lowered her hoof back to the ground.

'She is indeed a great horse,' I replied. 'She is perfect,' I confirmed smiling. As light as a feather, I climbed onto her back and began stroking her silky mane once more. I just hoped I would not make a fool of myself on the horse. _Last time I was on a horse,_ I thought, _it did exactly the opposite of what I wanted._

'Why did you lift her hoof first?' inquired Aelinhith.

'I saw it in a mov-. I saw a woman do it before. It shows if the horse trusts you or not,' I replied.

'Interesting,' she murmured.

'Aelinhith and I must be going on now. The king will be glad to hear of your safe arrival. Namarie!' he called, and with that, Aelinhith and Aldaina turned their horses and galloped towards Dol Amroth.

'We better be going,' Legolas added as he gracefully mounted his horse. Without a word, we edged our horse towards Dol Amroth. Surprisingly, the horse needed only the slightest tug on the reins to do what I wanted. We went at a leisurely pace and with complete silence. All that could be heard were the soft hoof beats of the horses, the wind from the sea, the ever-moving waves along the shore...

The whole trip, I constantly stared at the tall tower that was the city of Dol Amroth. To reach the city, we had to ride from the west to the north side. Building the city on a cliff made it hard for anyone to reach it save from the north.

'We are almost there. See how the city is getting close?' Legolas asked as he pointed with his long slender hand. 'We shall rest here tonight. After tonight, we still have a two-day journey. Tonight, though, we will feast and enjoy the merry-making.' With that, he laughed loud and clear.

'Long live Legolas Prince and Princess Eldarwen!!!' were the cries we were greeted with. I could not help but smile at the anxious crowd that greeted us. Word of the arrival of the lost Elf-princess of Gondor had spread through the city like wildfire. The prince of Dol Amroth himself was, in a long line, descendent of Mithrellas, an Elf-maiden who was a companion of Nimrodel. Because the prince also had Elf-blood flowing through his veins, the citizens of the city by the sea counted Legolas and me as relatives of the prince. This was to our advantage because we were treated royally, and most importantly, with respect. Not a second after we dismounted our horses, men with dark hair and sea-grey eyes took our horses and led them to the stable.

'Greetings again,' said a familiar voice. As he said this, he touched his right hand to his heart, held it there for a second, and then slightly extended his arm with the palm up.

'Quel amrun, Aldaina,' I responded in Elvish with a nod of the head.

In response, Legolas touched his right hand to his heart, held it there for a second, and then slightly extended his arm with the palm up. This was a normal Elvish greeting.

'The prince,' he continued, 'insists that you stay for a night of merrymaking. If you choose to, and he hopes that you do, in the morning we shall replenish your food supply and garb Eldarwen in the dress of her people. What do you say to his request?'

'We thankfully accept his request,' Legolas said with a bow and a smile.

'Very well,' Aldaina said with a smile and then motioned to me. 'Eldarwen, Aelinhith shall take you to the fitting room where you will be properly dressed.'

Aelinhith led me into a courtyard where several maidens were eagerly awaiting us. After I was introduced to them, I was directed towards an opening covered by a deep blue drape on the left. It appeared to be a dressing room for there were dresses of all kinds; tight and flowing, light and dark, silk and lace. Only for a few seconds, did I stand there. Before I knew it, I was fit into a gown.

The dress was gorgeous beyond belief. The light silky fabric was almost sheer lavender and was layered over a skin colored fabric of the same material. The dress had no sleeves and was so long that I could step on the bottom hem. Before I could fully admire the dress, they sat me on a stool. Next thing I knew, my hair was twisted, pinned, and curled. It wasn't until then that I realized, 'My hair is long!' I exclaimed.

"You did not expect it to stay short did you?" Aelinhith laughed. "Did not Legolas explain your transformation?"

"Well," I thought. "He did explain on the boat. He said I would fully transform into an Elf, but he did not say specifics. I guess I should have expected it though."

Just then, a voice spoke. "Dinner will soon be served," explained Aldaina. "I trust that the raiment fits?"

"It fits perfectly. We shall arrive in a minute or two," replied Aelinhith. 'Are you ready to be seen by the people?'

I took in a deep breath and exhaled. 'As ready as I'll ever be,' I replied.


End file.
